


Dreams the Water Gave Me

by crescentmoon1127



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescentmoon1127/pseuds/crescentmoon1127
Summary: It has been years since Zuko has seen Katara, but when she unexpectedly reenters his life, neither one is prepared for the changes that are about to happen..* Inspired to write my own Zutara fanfic! Not sure where exactly this story will go, but it will definitely be a very slow burn for the Zutara shippers (good things take time ;D)!
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 67





	1. Chp. 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes places a few years after the events of the A:tLA comic series "North and South" with Zuko and Katara in their early 20s. This will deviate from official canon, but oh well!

A single candle flame illuminated the desk in Zuko’s study. The light washed over the mounds of scrolls and instruments scattered upon the tabletop, creating shadows that danced on the wall behind the Fire Lord, who rubbed his temples wearily. It was well past midnight, and he still could not make heads or tails of the report in front of him.

 _I’m too old for this_ , he thought to himself before remembering that he had just turned 23. Young as Zuko was, the responsibility of running a nation was certainly taking its toll on him. He could feel it in the way his muscles ached and his mind felt heavy with the multitude of tasks and problems that he had to keep track of, even deep into the night when he should have been asleep. A Fire Lord’s job was never done.

Clearing his throat, Zuko sat up straighter and refocused his eyes on the parchment, but as he began to reread the same line he had already read five times, there was a knock on his door.  
  
“Your sire?”  
  
Zuko recognized the voice as belonging to one of the night guards. “I’m awake.”  
  
“I’m sorry to bother you so late, but someone has just arrived to see you.”  
  
“Now?” Zuko glanced at the dark, vacant canvas of sky plastered against his window. “Who is it?”  
  
“I am not sure. Your uncle sent me to inform you. He is with her in the main parlor.”  
  
The guard’s footsteps receded from his door, and Zuko couldn’t help but feel a little exasperated. The last time Uncle Iroh had summoned him in the middle of the night to entertain a guest was when a renowned Earth Kingdom tea maker arrived eight hours early for his visit. Uncle Iroh was so giddy with excitement he could not bring himself to go back to bed and decided he wouldn’t let his nephew go back to bed either.  
  
Zuko sighed and got up. He threw on a light robe and proceeded to the parlor. He navigated the corridors, careful not to make any noise. The massive hallways of the Royal Palace echoed even the slightest sound, and Zuko didn’t want to wake anyone up, especially as he passed the sleeping quarters. He smiled as he walked by the door of his mother and step-father’s room and again as he walked by the door of his half-sister’s room. It had already been a couple of years since they first moved to the Fire Nation capital to live in the Royal Palace, but Zuko sometimes still couldn’t believe how fortunate he was to have his family with him.  
  
By the time Zuko entered the parlor, he spotted his uncle at the far end, setting down a cup of tea onto a small table. The old man was laughing, but even as his age showed more prominently now through the increasing number of wrinkles around his eyes and mouth, the mirth in his hearty laugh stayed forever young.  
  
“Ah, Fire Lord Zuko, you are here! Look who has come to visit us.”  
  
Opposite Uncle Iroh was a cloaked figure sitting by the fireplace. As Zuko approached, the figure stood up. “Uncle, look, if this is another tea maker, I don’t mean to be rude, but could we possibly wait until morn—"  
  
He never finished his sentence because at that moment, the person in the cloak pulled down her hood and turned to face the young Fire Lord. A pair of familiar ocean-blue eyes met his, and he felt as if every single breath was stolen from his lungs.  
  
“Hello, Zuko.”  
  
It took a few seconds to for him to make sure he wasn’t dreaming before a smile broke out on his face.  
  
“Katara. It’s you.”


	2. Chp. 2

Jasmine and sea water. That’s all Zuko could smell as he found the waterbender wrapped in his arms. “It’s been so long,” he said, pulling away from their embrace to take a better look at her. “Why are you here?”   
  
Katara stood in front of him, and from the light of the fireplace, her features became clearer. She seemed to have gotten a little taller, and despite the navy-hued cloak that billowed around her, there was no mistake that her hips and arms had filled out a more womanly body. In contrast, her face had lost the plumpness of her teenage years, giving way to a sharper curve of her cheeks and chin. Her eyes, though, were still the same piercing blue that Zuko had known since he first met her. They lit up as she laughed.  
  
“Are you _that_ unhappy to see me?” She raised an incredulous eyebrow at him.   
  
“No, no, of course not! It’s just… The last time I saw you was during the Southern Reconstruction Project."  
  
“I know. That was almost four years ago.” Katara’s face softened as the realization of the passed time lingered for a moment between them. She continued, “I’ve been at Kyoshi Island for the last few months, and I’m on my way to the Western Air Temple, but I thought I’d stop by before I get there. I mean, if it’s okay with you and the royal family. I was just telling General Iroh—”  
  
“Please,” Uncle Iroh interrupted, holding up a hand. “Just ‘Iroh.’”  
  
Katara smiled appreciatively at the old man.  
  
“Of course it’s okay,” said Zuko. “We’re glad you’re here, Katara.”  
  
“Indeed,” Uncle Iroh reaffirmed. “You are always welcome in the Fire Nation. But you must forgive me, my dear. I must take my leave. I have a _pai sho_ game with Councilman Pianzu in the morning, and I am looking forward to bringing an end to his winning streak."  
  
“Thank you, Iroh.” Katara gave him a low bow.  
  
He patted her shoulder gently. “I hope my nephew can help you settle in comfortably."  
  
“I will, Uncle. Good night.”   
  
When they were finally alone, Katara said, “I really do hope it’s okay, Zuko. I know I arrived unexpectedly.”

“Stop worrying, and let’s find you a warm bed.” The servants had already gone to sleep for the night, so Zuko decided he would bring Katara to one of the spare guestrooms until better accommodations could be arranged for her.

Together they set off through the palace. Zuko offered to carry the bag Katara hoisted onto her shoulders, but she refused. “I can manage. Anyways, I wouldn’t want to be the reason why the Fire Lord hurts his back.”

Zuko scoffed. “Are you ever going to give me a break?”

“Never,” she grinned.

The pair exited the main part of the palace and headed towards a courtyard leading to the visitors’ chambers. The moon peeked from behind some clouds to reveal the pathway ahead of them.

“So how did you get here?” Zuko asked as they walked through the greenery.

“Bato and his men stopped by Kyoshi Island on their way from the South Pole. They’re headed to the North Pole to help train more of the non-bending warriors. I hitched a ride.”

“Where are they now?”

“They left to check on another Water Tribe fleet moored near Crescent Island, but they’ll be back for me in about a week.”  
  
“Then you’re off to the Western Air Temple?”  
  
“That’s the plan.”  
  
“Is that where Aang is right now?”

A short pause ensued before Katara answered. “Yes. He’s waiting for me.”

Zuko wasn’t sure if her tone suddenly dropped to match the frigid air surrounding them, but it was enough for him to cast a sideways glance at Katara. The moon was fully exposed by then and so was the steely expression worn by the waterbender, who kept her gaze fixed ahead of her.

“How are you and Aang doing?” Zuko offered carefully. He was all too familiar with the look on Katara’s face, having spent his fair share of time learning when something was on her mind but wasn’t quite ready to come out.

It was Katara’s turn to glance at the Fire Lord. “Have you been in contact with him lately?”

“Hmm… I received a messenger hawk from him last month with news about the United Republic of Nations. Most of our communication nowadays revolves around keeping the peace among the nations, but what else can I expect from working with the Avatar? It’s his duty.”  
  
The smallest tinge of weariness flashed in Katara’s eyes. “His duty,” she repeated.  
  
Zuko furrowed his eyebrows in puzzlement, but before he could say anything, Katara snapped her head forward once again and resumed her rigid demeanor.

“Aang and I are fine.”

Zuko wasn’t foolish enough to press Katara further, especially not when she was probably tired from her travels and her water skin hung by her side at the ready. He knew better than to agitate a waterbending master, but he risked just one more question.

“Are _you_ fine?”

Katara stopped mid-stride and pivoted so fast that Zuko barely had time to brace himself. He was prepared to fend off a water whip or an onslaught of ice daggers, but instead, he was met with a full view of her face. It shone like the moon above them, shimmering around the edges with a quiet softness.  
  
“I’m fine now,” her voice eased, losing the hardness it had built up moments ago. “I’m just glad that I’m here.”  
  
“I’m glad too,” Zuko grasped her hand and gave it a quick, reassuring squeeze. “Here’s your room for the night.” He opened the door to the first guestroom, and with a succession of flicks from his wrist, lit the candle sconces lining the walls.  
  
“I appreciate this, Zuko,” Katara said, entering into the room. 

He stood on the threshold as she laid her bag by her feet. “Any time, Katara. In the morning, I’ll have some of the servants prepare a nicer room in the main palace. Meanwhile, we can catch up some more. And you can see Kiyi! I know she will be really excited to see you again.”

“Sounds great. I look forward to it,” Katara smiled.

“Good night, Katara.” Just as Zuko made to leave, Katara stepped forward.

“Zuko?”

“Yeah?” He turned around just in time for her to pitch her arms around his neck and pull him into another embrace. They stayed there wordlessly, Katara pressing her cheek into the crook of his neck and Zuko encircling her waist like he had done once before, in what seemed like a lifetime ago.

“Thank you, Zuko.” She disappeared into her room, leaving Zuko alone, slightly bewildered, under the moonlight and with the scent of jasmine and sea water still clinging to the air. 


	3. Chp. 3

Katara woke up in a daze. She had opened her eyes into a dimly lit room and bolted upright. She panicked when she could not feel the swaying motion of the ship beneath her and when she realized the thick trappings around the room were Fire Nation furnishings, all deep crimson and bronze. Had she been captured?

A few seconds later, she slacked her shoulders and slowed her breathing. _You’re in the Fire Nation Royal Palace. You arrived earlier today,_ she reminded herself. _You’re with Zuko_.

The last thought felt odd as it rolled around in her mind. It had been quite a while since she was with Zuko. So many things had happened since then — too many things — and Katara wondered if she was ever going to have enough time and energy to process it all without the rest of her life charging forward, leaving her behind.

Unwilling to start her day with such heavy musings, she climbed out of bed and threw open the curtains. When her eyes adjusted to the brightness, she realized she was looking out to the courtyard that she and Zuko crossed last night.

Katara got dressed, putting on a thin blue and white tunic and sweeping her thick hair into a half topknot. She finished by fastening on her mother’s betrothal necklace, giving it a loving touch as it nestled against her throat. She ambled out into the courtyard and retraced her steps on the pathway leading back to the main palace. There was no one in sight. It was some time before she heard someone calling her name.  
  
“Katara! You’re up!” Zuko jogged towards her. He was wearing a pair of simple red pants and a matching shirt whose sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Over it was a long black vest with ochre trim secured at the waist with a tie of the same yellow color. Zuko had released his hair from the ceremonial Fire Lord topknot so that it fell messily around his face. He looked very much like he did when Team Avatar was at Ember Island before Sozin’s Comet, only now, his boyish features were replaced by the sturdy bearings of a man. “Did you sleep well?”

“Good morning, Zuko! I did, thank you. Where is everyone?”

“Most of the palace is empty today. We are preparing for the Festival of Szeto. It’s in a few days, so you’ll be able to catch it. Are you hungry?”

Katara placed a hand on her stomach, which grumbled audibly. “A little,” she responded sheepishly.  
  
Zuko smiled. “Let’s get some food.”

Over a large spread of baked breads and jams, fruits and teas, breakfast was filled with their animated conversation. Zuko relayed life as the Fire Lord, the work with his people and foreign delegates to help maintain the peace and order that they had fought so hard to achieve. He talked about his family — Uncle Iroh, ever supportive and wise, still counseled him as he navigated his position as ruler of the Fire Nation, and his mother Ursa and half-sister Kiyi both brought much-needed calm and tenderness to the chaotic parts of his life. Katara discussed the progress made at the Southern Water Tribe, how their growing infrastructure attracted more and more people and business to their part of the world. She shared the challenges and triumphs of teaching young waterbenders that came from both poles to learn from her. She gave updates on Sokka and Suki, their relationship stronger than ever, especially now that Sokka had gone to stay with Suki at Kyoshi Island for the year. 

The two chatted on like this for some time, the ease of their exchange so effortless that both had forgotten just how long it had been since they were last in each other’s presence.

“Do you remember,” Katara began, as the topic was brought up, “after we saved King Kuei, when we all gathered at Gran Gran’s igloo and cooked in her kitchen?”

Zuko groaned. “I don’t know why we thought that the four of us could prepare our dishes in that igloo all at once. Toph almost fought me when I nearly ruined her braised turtle-duck!”  
  
“I had to send her to a separate corner before she could kill you!” Katara exclaimed.  
  
“That wasn’t nearly as bad, though, as Aang having to remake his steamed tofu twice because we were so loud and distracting. He was getting so frustrated I was afraid he was going to go full Avatar on us.”

Up until that moment, Zuko was deliberately avoiding bringing up the Avatar, but at the mention of Aang’s name, he saw Katara’s smile fall just a little. There was definitely something going on between Katara and Aang, but Zuko knew that she wasn’t ready to talk about it yet. Maybe she wasn’t going to talk about it at all. Either way, he moved the conversation along.

“Can you believe it’s been four years since then? So much has changed.”

“They have. But it’s nice to know some things have stayed the same.”

“Like what?”  
  
Katara clasped her hands together and shrugged her shoulders to her ears. “Certain things. Our friendship, for one.”

She peered out from under her lashes to catch Zuko’s gaze. The look was pure, innocent, and even a little embarrassed. For some reason, Zuko felt his cheeks start to flush.

“Oh. Uh, well, yeah, of course,” he rubbed the back of his neck, “I mean, we’ve always been friends, Katara. I mean, not _always_. We did start off as enemies when I hunted you guys around the world — sorry about that — but after that. Our friendship after that…”

Katara let out an amused chuckle. “Zuko, let’s add another thing to that list of what hasn’t changed: you’re still as awkward as ever, Fire Lord or not.”

“Hey! I’m not that bad!” He paused at Katara’s raised eyebrow. “Okay, still bad, but I’ve gotten better.”

As their laughs died down, someone came bounding into the room.

“Zuzu! You said I could see her! Where is she? Katara!”

Kiyi leapt in front of them and didn’t spare a single second before she threw her arms around Katara’s waist.

“Oh my goodness, Kiyi! You’ve gotten so big!”

The young girl beamed up at Katara. “I’m so happy to see you! Will you be staying for the festival? Do you want to go ride some flying dolphin fish with me in the harbor? Oh! Could you show me some of your waterbending?”

“Kiyi, slow down,” Zuko said, laying a hand on top of his sister’s head. “Katara’s only here for a week.”

“It’s okay, Zuko,” Katara knelt down and smiled at Kiyi. “I’ll be here for the festival, I’d love to go flying dolphin fish riding with you, and I’ll definitely show you some of my bending. You can also show me your firebending.”

“Yeah!” Kiyi pumped a fist into the air. “I’ve been training really hard lately! I’m almost as good as Zuzu!”

“Hey, watch it…” Zuko said, creeping up towards Kiyi and tickling her sides. “I’m still a better ticklebender!”

Kiyi giggled and hugged Zuko’s neck before looking back at Katara. “So can I show you later, Katara? Before lunch?”

“Sure, I’d really like that, Kiyi.”

Kiyi grinned. “Okay! I’ll see you later then!” She gave Katara another hug before running out of the room.

“Please excuse Kiyi. She’s got a lot of energy and not enough time in the day to spend it all,” Zuko said apologetically.

“Don't worry about it, Zuko. I’m really happy to see her. So in an hour or two?”  
  
“Yes, we’ll meet on the training grounds. It’s near your current guestroom. Till then, I’ll have some of the servants make up a room for you here in the main palace, and I can help you move your things. I was also wondering…” He glanced down furtively. “Would you like to go into the city for lunch… With me? I mean, if you want to, that is…”

“Quit being awkward, Zuko. Lunch with you would be wonderful.” There was a warm sensation in the pit of Katara’s stomach then, and she had a feeling that it was more than just the large breakfast she just had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** The cooking incident Katara and Zuko talk about is in reference to the end of Part 3 of the "North and South" A:tLA comics.


	4. Chp. 4

The sound of applause traveled across the training ground arena as Kiyi finished her set of fire forms. Katara and Zuko were off to the side watching the young girl’s demonstration.

“She’s really good,” Katara marveled.

“Some of the Fire Sages say Kiyi’s even better than Azula was at that age.” It was the first time Zuko had brought up his other sister. Katara knew Azula was a sensitive topic for Zuko, but when he spoke her name, his voice was level.

“Zuzu, can we show Katara the offense training we’ve been doing?” Kiyi called out from where she stood.

“Are you sure you’re ready for that?” he smiled, already walking towards her.

“I’m always ready!”

“Okay, then,” Zuko planted himself in a stance a few yards away from her. “Give me your best shot.”

“Watch this, Katara!”

Kiyi began circling Zuko and throwing fire jabs at him. He turned in tandem with her, parrying the blows off of his forearms. She swept her right arm over her, and as the arc of fire blazed above her head, she used her left arm to punch flames out from the arc. Zuko deflected each one with a series of kicks.

“Push, Kiyi,” he encouraged her.

Kiyi took a deep breath and sped towards her brother. She cartwheeled forward and released a stream of flames from both feet. Zuko slid beneath the onslaught, narrowly missing it. When he straightened up, Kiyi was already right in front of him. She threw an uppercut, her fist a ball of concentrated heat, but Zuko flung his head backward, weaved his arm under Kiyi’s attacking one, and guided the blast away from him. Frustrated, Kiyi threw another punch, this time more wildly, and the fireball ended up colliding into a small grove of bamboo stalks growing beyond the perimeter of the training arena. The stalks burst into flame.

Kiyi cried out. “Oh no!”

“I’ve got it!” Katara rushed out, uncorking her water skin. She pitched a jet of water onto the bamboo, and the flames extinguished with a resounding hiss of steam.

Zuko and Kiyi raced to the scene. Many of the stalks were scorched, and their singed leaves had curled inward like tiny black fists. Kiyi’s eyes welled with tears as she surveyed the damage.

“I… I’ve killed them…”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Zuko crouched down so he was eye-level with her and laid both hands on her shoulders. “You didn’t kill them. Look. See here? Some of the new shoots survived. They’ll grow back.”

“They will,” Katara added reassuringly. “Bamboo is really sturdy. They’ll be sprouting in no time.”

Kiyi sniffled, glancing back and forth between Zuko and Katara and wiping away a tear.

“It’s okay, Kiyi,” Zuko gave his sister a hug. “I just need you to be more careful with your bending, alright? If we don’t learn to control our fire, it can be dangerous and hurt others. We can’t be harming those around us.”

Kiyi nodded.

“But remember, fire isn’t always destruction—"

“It’s life and energy too,” Kiyi finished.

“Exactly,” Zuko tucked a loose strand of hair behind Kiyi’s ear. “So let’s not forget it.”

Kiyi sniffed one last time. She placed her hands in front of her, one as a closed fist, the other open above and to the side of it, so they resembled a flame. She bowed to Zuko. ”I’m sorry for losing control and causing trouble. I’ll try harder, so it won’t happen again.” She then turned to Katara and bowed as well. “Thank you for putting out the fire and saving the bamboo.”

Katara mirrored Kiyi’s movements. She offered the little girl a smile, which she returned appreciatively. “I’m going to get cleaned up. Will you still show me your waterbending some time, Katara? I really want to see. Zuzu says he learned a lot about his firebending by studying waterbending moves.”

This was news to Katara. She looked at Zuko surprisedly, whose cheeks pinked. He shrugged and mouthed the word _later_.

“Whenever you’re ready, Kiyi, just let me know. I’d be happy to show you more of my waterbending.”

Kiyi thanked Katara again and left. There was a brief silence as Katara and Zuko found themselves alone.

“So… Lunch?” Zuko suggested. “I’m starving.”

Katara rolled her eyes playfully. “You sound just like Sokka. Let’s go.”

~~~

Zuko and Katara made their way into one of the busier districts of Caldera City. They had worked up such an appetite that their meal of roast duck and extra spicy fire noodles barely lasted fifteen minutes. When they had their fill, they wandered into a nearby square and took a seat on one of the benches surrounding a massive fountain that stood in the square’s center. The mist coming from the splashing water felt nice along their skin.

Zuko had the hood of his cloak up again. He explained to Katara earlier that it made it easier to move through the city without being recognized as the Fire Lord. He didn’t want to draw attention to themselves or cause a scene.

“Ever the celebrity, Your Royal Hotman,” Katara teased as they settled onto the bench.

“Ha ha, very funny,” Zuko shot back, pulling the hood tighter around his head. “Anyways, I want to tell you that I appreciate you comforting Kiyi earlier. She gets a little wild sometimes, but she’s also hard on herself.”  
  
“I didn’t do much, Zuko. You were the one who talked her through it all. As for being a little wild and hard on herself, that sounds a lot like someone else I know.”

Zuko’s face scrunched. “I guess it runs in the family.”

Katara smiled at the admission. “But you’ve been teaching her well. I can tell.”

“Kiyi’s always shown a strong talent for firebending, even when she was little. When she was kidnapped by the Kemurikage, she melted a hole right through the cell door they had her and the other children trapped in.”

“I don’t mean just her firebending abilities. It’s her attitude towards those abilities. The way both of you talked about your bending and fire: ‘Fire isn’t always destruction, it’s life and energy too.’”

“It’s one of the things I learned when Aang and I faced the firebending masters,” Zuko leaned back into the bench. “And it’s something I promised myself I would teach Kiyi. It’s our responsibility to use our bending for good, not evil.”

Katara nodded. She thought about her bloodbending and understood Zuko’s sentiment completely.

“She’s my sister,” Zuko continued, “and I just want to guide her. To take care of her like an older brother should…”

Katara knew exactly what crossed Zuko’s mind as he trailed off. “Have you heard from her at all?” she asked quietly.

“No.” He gazed down at his hands. “There have been whispers that she is still with the Kemurikage, but the last time I saw Azula was when I fought her in the Royal Family crypt. She disappeared after she lost the upper hand, but not before reminding me that being cruel and ruthless is who I am and will always be deep down inside.”

A bitter smile etched itself across Zuko’s lips then, one that Katara couldn’t bear to see. “Hey,” she stretched out her hand and placed it on Zuko’s cheek, her fingertips resting on the rough edges of his scar. She turned him gently to face her. “That’s not who you are, Zuko. It’s the choices we make that define us.”

A pained expression crossed his face. “And I’ve made many terrible ones. Against Azula. My Uncle. Aang. Even you. You’ve seen it firsthand.”

“I’ve also seen you make so many selfless choices too,” Katara insisted, “or have you forgotten that you once jumped in front of a bolt of Azula’s lightning to save me?” Instinctively, she placed her other hand on Zuko’s chest, right over the spot she knew was home to another scar.

Zuko closed his eyes and placed his own hands over Katara’s. They sat there with their breathing coming into sync with each other. The feeling of Katara’s skin brought such a comforting coolness to his own, heated and prickling, that he wondered if she was healing him with her waterbending or if that was just the effect of her touch alone. Either way, he relaxed into her hold, and when he opened his eyes, he brought them to meet hers. They shone in earnest, a mix of both compassion and fierceness, and Zuko felt like if he could dive into her deep blue irises, he would never find their end.

“Katara…” he breathed in, but because they were so close to each other, he caught the scent of jasmine and sea water again, effectively wiping away whatever he was supposed to say next. What was going on with him?

She withdrew her hands and moved them both over Zuko’s, folding them on top of his lap. “You’ve made mistakes in the past, and chances are you are going to keep making mistakes, but what’s important is what you do afterwards to be better, to _do_ better. When you faced Azula during that final Agni Kai, you saved my life. The choice you made that day, as foolish and crazy as it was,” Katara’s voice heightened with a note of infuriation before evening out again, “is the reason why I’m sitting here today. I don’t know about you, but a person who doesn’t think twice about sacrificing himself for a friend doesn’t sound like someone who iscruel and ruthless. They sound like someone who is noble and good.”

A swell of affection for the woman next to him filled Zuko. The words “thank you” readied in his throat, but they felt too hollow in that instant, too weightless and impersonal. He moved before his mind could register what he was doing. He leaned over and tenderly kissed her cheek.

Katara jerked back slightly, her eyes wide and face growing scarlet. _Stupid!_ Zuko yelled at himself. _Why’d you do that!_ Zuko was mortified. “Ah, Katara, I-I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have kissed you, that was out of line. Please forgive me. I don’t know what I was think—”

“Zuko,” Katara stopped him. She tugged the corner of his cloak to bring him closer and rested her head on his shoulder. “Shh. It’s okay.”

He tensed up at first, but when she settled against him, he eased himself, relieved but surprised. A flood of questions washed over him, but for the time being, he decided to appreciate the moment they were in, just two people, together, who clearly meant something to one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Certain details in this chapter are made in reference to events in Part 3 of the "Smoke and Shadow" A:tLA comics.


	5. Chp. 5

Katara stood waist-deep in the lake, sensing the flow of the current around her. Aside from the chirp of dragonfly crickets carried on the evening air, she was all alone, but her mind was swirling. She had much to think about.  
  
When she and Zuko left for the palace after their talk at the fountain, they walked in silence, but Katara knew he was restless about their encounter. If truth be told, she wasn’t exactly sure herself what had happened. All she knew was that when Zuko started to doubt himself, she wanted to reassure him, to comfort him. The kiss caught her off-guard. At first, Katara was stunned by the gesture, but she would be lying if she said that she didn’t like it — the brush of his lips against her cheek, the smell of him, all cedarwood and smoke and sunlight. And when she pulled him closer to rest against him, she felt like they could have stayed that way for hours.

Katara drew a stream of water from the lake and began to bend it in a circular motion around her. The familiar rhythm of the movements helped calm her thoughts as she continued to reflect on everything else that happened.

Back at the palace, Katara was sure that she would have the conversation with Zuko, but they were instead greeted by Ursa.

“Master Katara,” Ursa bowed to Katara before taking her into an embrace. “It is such a pleasure to see you again. Iroh told us that you arrived this morning, but I am afraid we weren’t able to catch you. Ikem and I have been busy with the Caldera City Theater Company. They are putting on _Love Amongst the Dragons_ right in time for the Festival of Szeto. We would love to have you come as a distinguished guest for the opening night. We can talk about it more during dinner if you’d like. Won’t you please join us?”

From the corner of her eye, Katara saw Zuko grimace. She knew how much he hated bad theater, especially after the Ember Island Players butchered their characters in _The Boy in the Iceberg_. “Thank you for your hospitality, Lady Ursa. It would be an honor to be your guest for the play as well as for dinner.”

Ursa took both of Katara’s hands in hers. “You are more than a guest here in this home. You are family. Kiyi hasn’t stopped talking about you, and I can’t even begin to thank you for everything you have done for Zuko.” She beamed dotingly at her son, who looked more like an embarrassed child than the ruler of the Fire Nation.

If they were hoping to finally talk after that, it would have to wait. Ursa insisted on showing Katara her new room in the main palace while she informed Zuko that his Uncle was waiting for him to discuss official Fire Nation business. Once dinnertime arrived, they had even less opportunity to speak alone. They gathered with Ursa, Ikem, Kiyi, and Uncle Iroh and shared in a feast that had Katara’s tunic feeling quite snug against her waist.

The conversation around the table was lively. Ikem asked Katara about her waterbending students while Uncle Iroh recounted a story to Kiyi of the time he had to single-handedly scare off a platypus bear that tried to break into his teashop at Ba Sing Se. Ursa and Zuko discussed preparations for the festival and whether or not he as the Fire Lord would have to make opening remarks on the first night of _Love Amongst the Dragons_ , with the latter making a vehement, but increasingly futile, argument against it. During dessert, Kiyi was ecstatic when Katara used her bending to change the shape of her lychee ice cream from a bird to a fish to a flower. The young girl’s delighted giggles mingled with the deep bellowing voices of Uncle Iroh and Ikem, who started a duet of an old Fire Nation song. They nudged a chagrined Zuko to join in while Ursa laughed at their antics.

Even with all the ruckus and activity of the high-spirited meal, it never escaped Katara that Zuko spent much of the evening glancing in her direction. The few times he had caught her eye, he looked away hastily only to look back at her again with a small, sheepish smile. When the party retreated from the table at the end of the meal, Zuko made a move towards her but was intercepted by Uncle Iroh. He reminded him that he had a few more strategic reports to finish for their council meeting the next day. Zuko looked tired and a little deflated.

Katara approached Zuko and squeezed his hand. “Come see me later after you’re done. I’ll wait up for you. We can talk then.”

Zuko nodded. “I won’t be more than an hour or two.”

Deciding she had to figure out exactly what she was going to say, Katara set off to clear her head. She needed to find a body of water, and somehow, she found herself heading in the direction of the Coronation Plaza where she spotted a glimpse of a nearby shimmering surface. That’s how she ended up in the lake, flowing through her water movements until her arms were sore and her head was swimming and her heart was cloudy.

She dropped the stream of water she was bending and sank until she was floating on her back. The stars took turns winking down at Katara as if they shared a secret with her that she did not know — or perhaps did not want to admit.

She inhaled deeply and shut her eyes. She knew she couldn’t keep avoiding the situation that had been troubling her from even before she arrived in the Fire Nation. She had already spent so much time trying to make it work, to find a compromise or a solution, but she was coming to terms with the realization that some things can’t go back to the way they used to be. It wasn’t fair to Aang, and it certainly wasn’t fair to herself, especially when her focus was constantly split. She thought of everything she held dear to her — her home in the Southern Water Tribe, her friends, her family, Sokka and Gran Gran and her father, her bending and the students that looked to her for guidance, Zuko…

Her chest gave a little flutter. It had been less than twenty-four hours since they reentered each other’s lives, but Katara couldn’t deny that she had strong feelings for Zuko. What those feelings were, she wasn’t certain. They were once-enemies that turned into allies. They were comrades who worked well together. They were friends, obviously. He was one of the first people outside of her family that she divulged the full details to of what happened to her mother. He knew even before Aang. Zuko was also the person who helped bring closure for Katara. He discovered the man who killed her mother, he went along with her to track him down, and when the time came, he didn’t get in the way of how she decided to face Yon Rha. That was part of the reason why Katara spared the old man, because of Zuko.

Zuko, who could be sulky and awkward and stubborn, but who was also loyal and resilient and strong, and after that afternoon at the fountain, Katara realized, tender. She had such an affection for him, and dare she admit it, that affection seemed beyond that of a mere friend. Perhaps…

“The Fire Lord will meet his end.”

Katara was startled at the sudden sound of voices. Her eyelids flew open, and she realized she had drifted under a grove of trees by the edge of the lake, hidden beneath the branches and leaves. She was still floating on her back, so she remained still to see if anyone was coming after her. The voices continued.

“Is everything ready?”  
  
“Yes, captain. We have made all the necessary preparations.”

“They will not see it coming.”

“Good. Very good. And the reinforcements?”

“They arrived in the city a few days ago. Some of the soldiers are nearby.”

Katara counted four different voices up until that point. She was weighing her options and had decided that she could take on four people, but the soldiers were going to be a problem. Who knew how many of them there were? She stayed quiet and kept listening.

“Master Fangzhu will be pleased.” There was a rustling of foliage as the voices moved further away but still within Katara’s earshot. “Breathe a word of this to no one. If all goes according to plan, we will be rid of that traitorous failure of a Fire Lord. By the end of the festival, Zuko will be no more.”

Katara lay motionless for another ten minutes, waiting to hear any other movement, but the voices were gone, and she was alone again, save for a single, consuming thought: _I need to get to Zuko_.


	6. Chp. 6

“Tell me again,” Zuko sat at the table in his study, his face a hard plane of concentration, “the name you heard.”

“Fangzhu. Master Fangzhu.” Katara stood across from him. Once she was sure it was safe to leave the lake, she hurried as fast as she could back to the palace. When she found Zuko, she launched right into explaining everything she had overheard. They retreated to his study where they were joined by Uncle Iroh. The three of them spent the last hour going over every detail.

“It does not sound familiar, but it could be an alias, a cover,” Uncle Iroh pondered from the window.

“Do you know anyone who would want to hurt you, Zuko?” Katara began pacing the floor.

Zuko let out a sardonic laugh. “How much time do you have?” She shot him a serious glance, and he fell somber again. “Well, there are still those who aren’t happy that I ascended the throne. The New Ozai Society made a failed assassination attempt on my family and me not long after I became the Fire Lord, and the Safe Nation Society after that started an uprising to try to get my father back into power.”

“But isn’t everyone who was involved with those organizations in prison?” Katara asked.

“For the most part, yes.” Zuko rubbed the back of his neck. “But Uncle and I suspect that a few of their loyalists evaded arrest and are still around.”

“Nephew, I hate to bring it up, but can we consider that Azula might be behind this?”

“That is always a possibility.”

“Why would she resurface now? After all this time?” Katara stopped her pacing.

“Who knows,” Zuko sighed. “She could’ve been biding her time. They all could have.”

Uncle Iroh got up from where he was seated. “We have kept a close but quiet eye on any suspicious activity. There have always been rumors, but this is the first time in a long while that anything truly serious has come up. We need to find out who is plotting to kill Zuko, and we need to be ready to stop them.”

Zuko nodded in agreement. “More importantly, we need to keep everyone safe. I will not risk getting Kiyi, mother, or Ikem hurt. We are only four days away from the festival; that isn’t a lot of time. We shouldn’t alert too many people about this. I want us to investigate as covertly as possible. What do you think, Uncle?”

“That would be wise. We must be careful and consider the likelihood that if we end up telling the wrong person, we might not catch who is behind this. We should increase security around the palace, however. I will inform the guards under the guise of concerns for the festival. That should not raise too many suspicions.”

“Thank you, Uncle.” Zuko turned to Katara. “I know you are more than capable of holding your own, and if it wasn’t for you, we’d never know about this plan. But I can’t have the people I care about get hurt, and that includes you, Katara. Is there any way Bato and his men can return for you earlier?”

Katara was indignant. “Zuko, you’re in danger. We don’t know how bad this will get, and your reinforcements for the time being are limited. There is no way that I am going to leave you.”

Katara locked her gaze with the Fire Lord, her face adamant. Zuko was taken aback, and in spite of himself, his stomach gave a lurch at her words.

“I think, my Nephew,” Uncle Iroh began, breaking through the small silence, “that having Master Katara around would be in your best interest. You said so yourself that she is more than capable of protecting herself, and I do not hesitate to say it, of protecting you. If memory serves me right, she has saved your life a number of times — at the North Pole, after your fight with Azula…”

“Okay, Uncle, you made your point,” Zuko interjected. His teeth were gritted, but he also looked a little embarrassed.

“Zuko,” Katara said gently. “I know you are just as capable of taking care of yourself. But you shouldn’t have to. Not alone. Please don’t think that you are forcing me to stay and be your bodyguard. I want to stay. I want to help you. Please.”

Even before he saw the blue of her eyes soften into whirls of concern and determination, he knew he wasn’t going to turn her away. “Thank you, Katara.”

Uncle Iroh clasped his hands together. “Well then, that’s settled! It never hurts to have support. You will need it for the times ahead, my Nephew. You will need,” he glanced at Katara, suppressing the tiniest of mischievous smiles, “a friend.”

“Good night, Uncle,” Zuko said sternly, eager to avoid thinking about the old man’s insinuation.

“I will notify the guards of the security changes in the morning. Good night. Sleep well, my dear.” Uncle Iroh tilted his head at Katara, who bowed as he left.

Zuko and Katara were finally alone, but Zuko knew that what he wanted to talk to her about earlier was going to have to wait a little longer, along with the feelings he was grappling. They had more pressing concerns to deal with at the moment. Zuko sighed. A Fire Lord’s job was never done. 

“So what should we do now? We don’t have many solid leads.”

“No, we don’t,” Zuko conceded, “but I think it would be worth it to check up on some old tails.”

Katara gave him a curious look. 

“I think it’s time to pay a visit to Mai.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Certain details in this chapter are made in reference to events in the "Rebound" and "Smoke and Shadow" A:tLA comics.


	7. Chp. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** A/N: Sorry for the long wait between chapters! School has started for me, so I've had to put my writing on the back burner for a bit. This is definitely a set-up chapter that will lead to a lot more action in the next few installments, so stay with me! Enjoy! **

Katara didn’t think she would be back on the ocean so soon, but there she was on the deck of a small sailing boat with Zuko. They departed the following day before dawn while the sun had not yet broken through the horizon. They still needed some cover of darkness if they wanted to be discrete.

“Uncle is going to tell any of the officials who ask that you and I will be busy in the city preparing for the festival,” Zuko said as they loaded their belongings on board.

“What about your mother?” Katara asked.

“She knows everything. I told her this morning before we left the palace.”

“She must be worried.”

“She is. But she understands that threats like this are an unfortunate part of being Fire Lord. She’s going to help cover for us.”

“And Kiyi?”

Zuko released the rope that secured the vessel to the dock and let it fall into the water. Katara saw his face, controlled but somber, reflected on its surface. “I said good bye while she slept, but I didn’t wake her. I don’t want to worry Kiyi too. Mother will take care of what to say to her.”

“We’ll be fine, Zuko,” Katara affirmed. She swept both her arms up, causing fog to engulf their boat and the surrounding area. “We’ll get what we need from Mai and come right back.”

Mai. Katara was very surprised when Zuko brought her up. He had explained that Mai’s father and ex-boyfriend were both part of the rebel organizations that tried to dethrone him. While Ukano was still in prison for his involvement, Kei Lo had walked free because he had turned on the New Ozai Society to fight alongside Zuko and the Avatar. If Zuko wanted to get any information on potential threats against him, he knew Mai would have the connections to know.

All the while he talked about her, Zuko never once acknowledged what his relationship with Mai was now. Katara knew they dated on and off, but just as Zuko refrained from prying into her relationship with Aang, Katara was going to return the favor. She focused instead on controlling the currents to help push the boat steadily along and keeping it hidden in her blanket of fog. Zuko alternated between manning the helm and adjusting the sails to catch more wind. Their course was set for Ember Island where Mai was taking care of her elderly Aunt Mura. It would have taken a day or two to get there from the Fire Nation capital, but with Katara’s waterbending, they would arrive in just a few hours.

When the boat had gotten well into open waters so that they were far enough from the coast without being spotted, Katara subsided her fog. The sun was already hanging high in the sky, its rays creating dancing specks of light upon the ocean’s surface.

“Take a break, Katara. We’ve been making good time, especially when the wind picked up earlier. By my estimation, we’ll get to Ember Island in an hour.”

Katara nodded. She stopped bending the currents and rotated her shoulders to stretch them out. She walked towards the port side of the boat. “You should take a break too, Zuko. Your Uncle told me you didn’t get much sleep last night. We should be safe out here.”

It took a beat before Zuko relented. He locked the steering wheel and tied the sails. The boat swayed in motion with the waves as he joined Katara. A school of flying dolphin fish shot past them.

“I still owe Kiyi a ride,” Katara said, gesturing to a flying dolphin fish that had jumped into the air before disappearing back into the blue.

“She’s loved riding them ever since Aang introduced it to her,” Zuko commented. “She’ll go down to the harbor whenever she can and bring along whoever is free. Early on, I would go with her almost every week.”

Katara grinned. “I imagine the looks on some of the Fire Nation officials’ faces seeing their Fire Lord on the back one of those fish.”

“They were definitely not pleased,” Zuko chuckled, leaning against the boat’s edge. “But I didn’t care. I was just happy to spend time with Kiyi. Unfortunately, my responsibilities pull me away more often than I like. I still do what I can with her, but I know it isn’t always enough.”

“You are trying your best, Zuko. You don’t exactly have the easiest job in the world, but you’re still there for Kiyi. I think she would understand. She’s lucky to have a big brother like you.”

“I don’t know how you always do it, Katara,” Zuko shook his head. A note of uneasiness laced his voice. “But I hope I can return the favor someday.”

Katara was confused. Before she could ask Zuko what he was talking about, he untied the sails and returned to the helm. Clearing his throat, he announced they’d be at Ember Island soon. Katara began to bend the currents again, pondering what Zuko had meant, but for the remainder of their voyage, they didn’t speak another word to each other.

By the time they arrived at Ember Island, it was past noon. They moored their boat in a cove close to the Royal Family’s old beach house. From the shore, they could see the structure towering from the rocky cliff line.

“Mai’s aunt lives not too far from here. We aren’t likely to run into anyone along the way.”

Zuko and Katara pulled up the hoods of their cloaks and followed the dirt path. Zuko was right; they didn’t come across a single soul along their way. They were in a secluded part of the island where the residences were few and far between, which allowed for a lot of privacy. Mai’s aunt’s home was nestled in a grove of tall palms, almost obscured from view. When they reached the front door, Zuko took a deep breath.

“Are you ready?” Katara asked.

Zuko nodded, but before he could bring his hand to knock, the door opened.

“Well, well. Look who’s here.”

~~~

Katara, Zuko, and Mai sat around the table, drinking their cups of tea in the building silence. Mai had seen the two coming up from the path and figured she would beat them to the punch.

“Er, so… How are you, Mai?” Zuko gripped his cup like it was the only steady object in the room. He thought he would be ready to see Mai again, but he wasn’t prepared for the piercing gaze she shot at — no, _through_ — him from the moment he showed up.

“Cut to the chase, Zuko,” she folded her arms across her chest. “I haven’t seen or heard from you for almost a year now. Why are you here?”

“I’m sorry. I should have kept in touch after—”  
  
“I don’t want to hear your apologies or your excuses. Just tell me what you want.”

“Information,” Zuko said, resignedly. “About a potential threat.”

Mai let out an acerbic laugh. “Are you serious? Now you ask me? After all the times I said I could help you in the past, and you refused? What did you tell me? ‘It’s too dangerous, Mai. You need to stop.’ What happened to that?”

“That was different,” Zuko countered, gripping his teacup even harder. “After everything you’d been through with your dad and Kei Lo—”

“Don’t you dare bring them up!” She pounded a fist onto the table.

“Mai,” Katara said calmly, finally jumping in. She had stayed quiet till that point, but it was obvious there were unresolved issues between Zuko and Mai that were getting in the way of the task at hand. “Someone is trying to kill Zuko.”

“There’s always someone trying to kill Zuko,” Mai replied matter-of-factly. “Why come to talk to me about it?”

“We hoped you would know something that could help us find out who’s behind it, so we can stop them.”

“‘We?’” Mai repeated. “So did Zuko recruit you to be his security detail?”

“No, I came on my own because I wanted to help.”

“Oh! I see!” Mai whipped around to face Zuko. “It’s fine for Katara to help you when you’re in trouble, but it’s too dangerous for your own girlfriend?”

Zuko took a second to compose himself. “Mai, we can talk about this another time. I owe it to you. I know I do. And there is a lot we need to work through. But right now, we are running out of time. Can you help us?”

“How do you even know this threat is real? Like I said, there’s always someone wanting to kill you, but no one’s seriously tried to, not since the New Ozai Society.”

“I overheard it,” Katara said. “Late one evening, I was on the lake near the Coronation Plaza, and there was a group of people, maybe four or five of them, talking about preparations and soldiers to bring down the Fire Lord.”

“It could have been all talk,” Mai pointed out. “Just some Fire Lord-hating thugs pretending to be big-timers.”

Katara disagreed. “I don’t think so. They sounded serious. They are planning to strike in a few days.”

“And what do you think about all this, Zuko?” Mai rounded on him once again.

“We need to take it seriously. Katara heard some troubling things, and whether or not they are true, we have to find out to be sure. I trust her judgment on this.”

Mai looked like she was about to say something, but stopped herself and scoffed instead.

“Look, we came all the way here because I thought you could help somehow. If you can’t, that’s fine. And if you don’t want to, that’s fine too. I know this is a big favor I am asking you, especially after everything that’s happened to us,” Mai looked away from Zuko, her jaw tense. He continued. “But I took the chance of coming anyway, not because I’m worried about myself, but because I’m worried about my family. Even if these guys are targeting just me, it still puts my loved ones in danger, and I will do anything to protect them.”

Mai remained silent but still refused to face him. Zuko sighed. He got up from the table and bowed.

“Thank you for the tea.”

He headed towards the door, and Katara followed suit. Before she exited, she turned to Mai. “I don’t know what happened between you and Zuko, and it’s not my business to know. But what I do know is that he is in real danger, and so is the rest of the Royal Family. I want to help them just as much as I want to help him, and he trusts you. That’s why we’re here,” Mai looked up at Katara then, a curious expression on her face. She overlooked it and finished, “We are going to stop Master Fangzhu and whoever else is plotting against Zuko, no matter what. We leave back for the capital at nightfall. Until then, we’ll be at the beach house.”

Katara didn’t wait to see Mai’s reaction after that, but she didn’t have to. As she caught up to Zuko along the path ahead, she had faith that things would turn out the way they were meant to; they just needed to give it a little time.


	8. Chp. 8

“That was a disaster, wasn’t it?” Zuko sat on the steps surrounding the courtyard of his family’s old beach house. His head hung low between his forearms resting on his knees.

Katara stood in the middle of the courtyard with a basin of boiling water. She bended out the purified liquid and cooled it before refilling their water pouches. “It wasn’t the outcome we were hoping for, that’s for sure. Here. Drink up.”

Zuko accepted the water pouch she handed him. “Thanks.”

Katara extinguished the fire beneath the basin and joined Zuko on the steps. The sun was beginning to sink, and in another hour, they would be on their way back to the capital. “Don’t give up yet. Mai might change her mind.”

“I don’t know about that. She’s upset, and she has every reason to be. I wouldn’t blame her for not wanting to help me. It was a mistake coming here.”

Katara remembered her decision earlier not to pry, so she chose her words carefully. “Maybe. Or maybe not. I don’t think you’d risk wasting time to see Mai if you didn’t think there was even the smallest possibility that she could help. She cares for you, Zuko. She’ll come around.”

“You know,” Zuko said after a brief pause, “I’ve known Mai ever since we were kids. Even when she was friends with Azula, she looked out for me. And when we started dating, she kept looking out for me. Mai was the one that reached out to the Kyoshi Warriors after one of the first assassination attempts on me as Fire Lord.”

“Suki told me,” Katara said. “Mai was really concerned that the Fire Nation guards weren’t enough to protect you.”

“And that’s my point. Mai has always been protecting me. I just wanted to do the same for her. She’s a fighter, always has been. But I wasn’t going to sit by and watch her keep putting herself in harm’s way for my sake.”

Katara could no longer contain her curiosity. She asked softy, “Zuko, what happened?”

He sighed. “It was tough for Mai after her father and ex-boyfriend were caught for their involvement in overthrowing me. It was even worse when her father got sent to prison. She felt her loyalties were being torn in opposite directions, and I understood that. We had broken up twice at that point, so when she decided she needed to prioritize her family, I respected her wishes. We spent some time cooling off. My Fire Nation responsibilities kept me busy, and Mai focused on supporting her family, especially her mother and Tom-Tom.”

Katara remembered Mai’s little brother. She nodded.

“When we were both in a better place, we decided to give our relationship another try. Things actually seemed good for a while. We both had grown, and I thought we had healed from what happened. But when rumors of another assassination attempt on me started surfacing again last year, I realized that there were issues from the past neither of us let go of. Mai didn’t hesitate to offer to investigate. She said she still had contact with Kei Lo, and he had connections with the underground.”

“How did you feel when you found out?”

Zuko let out a long breath. “Surprised. Angry. A little jealous. When we got back together, Mai never told me that she still kept in contact with Kei Lo. Despite his turning against the New Ozai Society, I never fully trusted him. He ran with a dangerous crowd, and I couldn’t bear thinking about Mai getting caught up in it if she were to reach out to Kei Lo, even if it was to help me at the time.”

“So that’s why you told her to stop,” Katara concluded, recalling what Mai had said earlier.

“Yes. We got into a huge argument about it, which turned out to be pointless because the assassination attempt rumors were false, but by the time we discovered that, it was too late. Mai and I had already said some very hurtful things to each other. I called her reckless and irresponsible for wanting to reach out to Kei Lo, and I was upset that she had kept him from me. She called me a hypocrite for calling her out on keeping secrets when I spent a lot of time hiding my own. She said I always kept a part of myself closed off from her; I told her I could say the same about her. It all just went downhill from there…”

“Oh Zuko,” Katara said. “I’m sorry.”

“We decided that we could no longer be together, so Mai took the opportunity to leave for Ember Island when her aunt needed someone to look after her. We haven’t spoken since she left. Mai and I spent years trying to make our relationship work, but the truth is we could never be completely honest with each other. I think a part of that is because we are so caught up in protecting the other person, we don’t know how to do that without hiding things. In the end, it just broke us apart.”

Katara felt an unexpected twinge in her chest. Zuko’s words struck a part of Katara that she had been burying lately. “I know how you feel, Zuko. I really do. You just want to make sure the person you love is okay, so you do everything you can to keep them safe, but it’s difficult when sometimes you feel like the only way you can do that is to hide the truth. But you’re right, it breaks your relationship apart. And it breaks you apart too.”

“Katara?” Zuko was shocked that tears had begun to fill Katara’s eyes. They were threatening to spill over, but Zuko could see she was fighting them back. “What…?”

“That doesn’t matter right now,” she interjected. “I said all of that because even with everything that has happened between you and Mai, you still care for each other, and that should be enough for you to believe that she will come through for you. You just need to trust in her.”

“Katara, I’m still not sure that I can, but that’s besides the point at the moment. What’s wrong?”

Katara closed her eyes and tried to collect herself. She didn’t anticipate doing this now, when they were right in the middle of a mission, but she had been carrying it all for too long. She could feel her jaw trembling as she searched for the words to explain to Zuko; she didn’t even know where to begin. Katara opened her mouth, but her tears broke through first. They fell hot against her cheeks, and she fought to keep her sobs from racking through her entire body.

When she finally opened her eyes, she was wrapped in Zuko’s arms. He had pulled her into an embrace, her head resting against his chest. “I don’t want to pressure you into talking about anything that you don’t want to. But I am here to listen if you need me. Like I said when we were out at sea, I hope I can return the favor someday.”

Katara gazed up at him. She could see the golden amber of his irises up close and felt the growing heaviness inside her go still. “Zuko?” The question she wanted to ask him earlier hung on her lips, but he already knew.

“For all the time that I’ve known you, you’ve always taken care of others. You are giving and selfless, Katara, sometimes to a fault. Every time I am down or discouraged, you listen patiently and know exactly what to say to make me feel better. I… I just want to do the same for you. You deserve to be cared for in the same way you care for everyone around you.”

The look on Katara’s face worried Zuko that he may have crossed a line, but she buried herself back into him and hugged him even tighter. He was aware of every part of him that was in contact with a part of her, and he wanted nothing more than to hold Katara for as long as she needed someone to support her. _She is strong_ , Zuko thought to himself. _Even in the middle of a breakdown, she is strong. I can feel it_.

As if she had sensed his thought, Katara pulled away from the embrace. She had wiped her tears away but maintained their close distance. She offered out both hands, and after a second of hesitation, Zuko reached out to them. Feeling bold, as well as slightly dazed from having held her so intimately, he interlaced his fingers with hers. She didn’t recoil, but instead, gave him a light squeeze of assent. Her hands were cold.  
  
“May I?” Zuko asked. Katara nodded, and he brought her hands up gently to his lips. He pressed them against her knuckles, which sent a surge of electricity through Katara. Her breath came out more raggedly than she thought it would. Zuko closed his eyes to focus, and when he opened them, he carefully exhaled. Using the lightest breath of fire he could control, Zuko warmed up Katara’s hands.

“Thank you, Zuko.” The sweet warmth spread to the rest of her body, and she had to steady herself to concentrate. It was time. Hands still clasped together with his, Katara began. “I’ve been wanting to tell you ever since I arrived in the Fire Nation. It’s about Aang. I know I haven’t spoken about him much. I just wasn’t sure how to, and I was concerned that it would put you in an awkward position because you’re his best friend.”

“It’s okay,” Zuko assured her. “It’ll be fine.”

“We haven’t been having the easiest time lately. For a while, actually. But just like you and Mai, we’ve been trying to make it work. I just—” Katara paused to regroup. “I told you that I am on my way to the Western Air Temple to see him. He’s there waiting for me. For an answer.”

“An answer…?”

Katara shook her head vehemently. “I can’t. I can’t do it, Zuko… Not when I… You…”

Before she could finish, someone cleared their throat. Katara and Zuko stood up hastily, releasing each other’s hands.

“Mai. You’re here,” Katara forced her voice to be steady.

“Am I interrupting something?” she asked, approaching them from the entrance of the courtyard.

“No, you’re not,” Zuko replied. From the corner of her eye, Katara saw that his face said otherwise.

“Good. Because I have news that might help you track down the psycho trying to murder you."


End file.
